Hikari:Anna's Twin
by Portagas D. Scarlet
Summary: HI YA THIS IS MY 2ND STORY SO GO EASY ON ME K? WHAT IF ANNA HAD A TWIN THAT SHE DID'NT KNOW ABOUT! AND HER TWIN WAS WITH HAO!I suck at this. PLES READ AND R&R!no flaming ples! If u don't like it don't R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hey ya out there this it like my 2dn story so pleas go easy on me pleas ! if there's any spell error pleas tell me.

D: I do not own SK

Prologue

Thirteen year old Yoh sat in a grave yard on the hill stargazing, and surprising enough he was alone, no friends, on bossy soon-to-bride, and no ghost with him. You think he would be relaxing and carefree right? Wrong! His mind was on the one person he was suppose to hate, his twin brother, Hao. Even thou his brother is evil and tried to eat his soul he still can't help but miss him, after all it isn't every day you get a twin. In some way he cares for him in a brotherly way, and on some level he knows that Hao really cared for him too. Even thou other people and shaman might thinks Hao is an evil shaman with no ounce of good in him, Yoh still thinks there is or was some good in him.

"I miss you brother .I wish you're here with me" Yoh sigh silently.

SO HOW YA LIKE IS PLEZ R&R. I WON'T UPDATE UNTELL I GET AT LES ONE REVIW! SEE YA NEX TIME!

LADY DARK AND LIGHT


	2. Chapter 2

Hikari: Anna's twin chapter 2

Hey all of u wonderful people! First off I wanted to thanks the people who review, I love u! With out farther interruption (except 4 my little comments between the story) I present u the second chapy!

DC: I do not own SK. If I did I would make Anna have a twin!

Some where about a mile from where Yoh was a girl with long black hair and brown eyes, who looked about 13 stepped out from behind a waterfall (you see she's a priestess, but I'll explain more about her later in the story) and was walking around in the forest she lived in looking for some healing herbs. She walked less then a yard away from where she lived when she saw a huge and when I say huge I mean HUGE as in a house huge! It seems to be a spirit. The weird thing about it, other then itself, was there seem to be a boy with it on the ground. He looked as if he was going to pass out! The boy has long brown hair, he ware no shirt, he does have pants on (I know I kill myself later 4 that ) with a lot of belt complete with a pair of stares earrings. (all ya can guess who that is)and he has a bog gnash in he's stomach! The priestess walked slowly over to the boy and spirit. She was about two feet away from them when the spirit leaped over the boy and stared throwing fire balls at her!

Luckily the girl has telekinesis powers and she send them right back at the spirit of fire (that's what she assume it was).But the SOF was not affected by it. The priestess was about to attack it with her spells when she realized that it was only trying to protected the boy.

"Calm your self spirit I will not harm your master I only wish to help." She said tiring to calm the spirit or fire down. When she spoke to it the SOF eyes, or that what she assume it was got wider and it sort or kneel down to her. She thought it was kind of weird, but she's more concerned of the wounded boy right now. She went to the boy and examines him He was hurt really badly if he not ten to right away he will die!

ooo what's going to happen next? Well that's 4 me to know and 4 u to find out! And I bet anyone can guess who the boy is! And I just want all ya to know I have most of the story in my not book so the more review I the sooner I update! Srry it too so long! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

I'm SO SRRY 4 NOT UPDATING I WOULD UPDATE SOONER BUT MY SIS KEEPS HOGING IT! well anyhow I can't update Hikari right so while ya waiting 4 it I'll keep ya entertain with so of my other stories! It's up to ya to choose! I'll even throw it the summery!

Will it be: A Brother's Bond: what would happen if Kouichi had run from Koji and went bk to being Duskmon? Will Koji be able to save he's brother agin or will the evil win?

Or some prequel to Hiakri!

Or A Samiri deeper kyo and peace maker crossover! What would happen if the gang of SDK meets the PM gang?

Or if ya have some other ideas ya can e mail me about it!

See ya soon!


End file.
